Amor Suicida
by Missume Yoshikawa
Summary: Yo Hao Asakura, desquiciado y completamente fuera de mí, miraba como la sangre escurría por mi piel, este dolor no era nada comparado al que siento por ti, no me quieres, pero estoy seguro que nadie te ha admirado tanto como yo, nisiquiera Yoh Asakura.


**Amor Suicida**

**Missume Yoshikawa**

**Los personajes de Shaman King No me pertenecen son de propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

Para él ella era la mujer más hermosa, aquella que cumplía todas sus metas.

La que no lloraba ni huía de los problemas.

Aquella la cual consideraba perfecta.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarlo a él? Al shaman mas desquiciado y poderoso de toda la tierra.

Sin duda era buena. Buena para volverlo loco de amor, de todas las maneras.

Perfecta.

Aquella palabra era la cual definía aquella chica cuyos atributos los tenía por todo lo alto.

Imposible. Palabra que expresaba un desamor.

"Si tan solo me vieras si tan solo me aceptaras y confiaras en mi" pero no, solo soy un pobre ciego de amor por ti, amor que jamás me corresponderás.

**-Anna te quiero tanto –** tales palabras escaparon de sus labios en un susurro de dolor. Me encontraba en el suelo expresando mi dolor por primera vez, mi angustia al descubrir que soy vulnerable a ti.

Eres hermosa, eres perfecta.

Mujer tremenda que has derribado todas mis barreras.

Enamorado, terriblemente enamorado. Y es que lo has logrado de tantas maneras, la primera fue en aquel desierto en donde tu única presencia fue la que se rebelo contra mí, Hao Asakura, me llevaste la contraria y hasta te atreviste abofetearme. Desde allí me has enamorado niña, tantas veces y de todas las maneras posible.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el imbécil de mi hermano se quedo contigo? Yo soy el shaman perfecto aquel que ha reencarnado tres veces, aquel cuyo propósito es tener un mundo de shamanes.

Odio, impotencia…sentimientos que siento al saber que estas esperando un hijo de él. Y no mío.

Quisiera ser yo quien comparta contigo el resto de mis días… pues no tengo pensado reencarnar más… no sin ti.

**-¡Maldición!-** exclamo con profunda rabia mientras golpeaba con una fuerza abrumadora la pared, sin importar el dolor que me pueda causar, observo atentamente mi mano con la cual ejercí fuerza y pude ver como gotas de sangre se escapaban de mis nudillos. Pero aún así no sentía dolor.

Entonces descubrí que nunca estuve del todo vivo hasta que te vi, te desee. Siento la necesidad e sangre, aquel líquido rojizo de sabor metálico, quiero sentirme vivo y pagar de alguna forma mi rabia contenida.

Porque no estás conmigo, sino con él.

Eres hermosa eres perfecta, me has enamorado de todas las maneras.

Desesperado y condenado a un amor imposible, empiezo hacerme daño, cortándome el antebrazo con una daga, miraba como la sangre escurría por mi piel y manchaba el suelo. Este dolor no era nada comparado a lo que siento por ti, no me quieres, pero estoy completamente seguro que nadie te ha admirado como tanto como yo, ni siquiera Yoh Asakura.

Eres alta, aunque solo llegaras a mis hombros, rubia de hermosos cabellos dorados que ejercían brillo al toparse con los rayos del sol, pálida piel suave que resaltaban esas perlas preciosas que tenias por ojos, mismos de color azabache que podían intimidar hasta la peor criatura que haya existido.

Mientras seguía admirando todas las cualidades de la rubia, mas me hería, hasta llegar al siniestro punto de verme todo manchado de sangre.

Desquiciado, completamente fuera de mí, comprendí que estaba enfermo, entonces pensé que ni siquiera mis vidas pasadas me prepararon para esto, que dolor, que pena.

No quiero vivir, no quiero estar más sin ti, prefiero irme y morir, a que quedarme y ver como formas tu nueva vida con mi hermano, y quizás haga la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

"Si no eres feliz conmigo… no lo serpas con nadie" Aquella idea se formo en mi cabeza. Una muerte más o una muerte menos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Asesino, eso era, un maldito asesino, que le quito la vida a muchos aquellos quienes se atrevieron a cuestionarme, y no solo ello, muchos inocentes pagaron por mi culpa.

**-Soy un monstruo-** Me dije a mi mismo, y no era mentira, hasta mis aliados me llamaban demonio.

Trate de ponerme de pie dispuesto a todo, pero no pude… sentí como mis piernas temblaban y no pude hacer más fuerza para levantarme ya que mis brazos estaban completamente heridos y ensangrentados.

Patético.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que me encontraba en tu habitación?, no lo sabía del todo, lo único que estoy seguro es de que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a la luz de la luna.

Una y otra vez me preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirte todo lo que siento? ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de dejarte ir cuando me abofeteaste te hubiera robado un beso? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera matado realmente a Yoh y tú te quedaras conmigo?

Torpe, falsas ilusiones, no hay nada que se pueda hacer para regresar el tiempo.

Arrepentido y dolido estoy, pero de nada sirve un perdón si no puedes siquiera decirlo.

Comprendí muchas cosas, supe que de nada sirve ser el shaman más poderoso del mundo si no tienes las agallas suficientes para luchar por lo que en realidad quieres, supe que de nada sirvió haber vivido tres veces si siempre fui un ciego egoísta que no se quiso adaptar al mundo.

Pero agradezco eso, no haber tenido el poder suficiente para controlarlo todo, y debido a eso estás tú, única y auténtica, la flor más bella, tu mi ilusión mas eterna, Anna kyuyama la mujer perfecta.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera descontrolada sobre aquella superficie de madera fía, hay no sentía mis piernas, mis brazos y parte de mi pecho estaba completamente bañado en sangre. Sentía como vis vasos sanguíneos y parte de mis órganos dejaba de hacer su función, era la hora, mi hora de pagar.

Sentía el miedo por primera vez, no quería morir, no solo, no sin alguien que me extrañara, que llorara por mí, nunca supe lo que era querer y ser querido, no supe lo que era una familia, pero desde que te conocí has llenado ese vacío en mí, pero duele tanto no ser correspondido.

"Este es mi castigo morir de la peor forma, sin que nadie le importe"… pensé mientras una lágrima escurridiza escapaba por mi rostro ya pálido…

**-Te amo Anna-** fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se tornara oscuro…

* * *

N/T Esté era un proyecto que tenía guardado hace un año pero por ciertas razones no lo había publicado.

Bueno en cuanto a la historia aquí tenemos a un Hao lamentando todas las atrocidades que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y a un Hao totalmente enamorado de Anna.

El Final iba a ser totalmente peor pero no quise causar un trauma mayor a las lectoras XD (Pobre Haitoo no quise matarte T___T)

Aquí me despido hasta dentro de poco ya que subiré el capítulo 5 de la Última Rosa Azul mas tardar esta semana.

By Missu!!


End file.
